Fujin Yumi
The Fujin Yumi ( , Fujinkyu in the Japanese version) is a Yumi that is introduced in Fire Emblem Fates. The personal Yumi of Takumi, the Fujin Yumi takes on two distinct forms: A bronze form and a normal form. Both forms lessen the effects of terrain penalties on its wielder, and like most standard Yumi, they raise their wielder's Resistance by 2. Profile The Fujin Yumi was one of five weapons crafted by the Rainbow Sage to be used by humans in order to end the war between the First Dragons. It, alongside Siegfried, Raijinto and Brynhildr, is necessary in order to unlock the full power of the Yato. After the war, the Yumi was passed down through the Hoshidan royal family. Its current wielder is Takumi, the second prince of Hoshido. Unlike most Bows and Yumis, the Fujin Yumi lacks a bowstring. Instead however, the bowstring only manifests when handled by its rightful wielder and the bow creates the arrows it fires as well. According to Takumi's support with his son, Kiragi, the wielder must demonstrate a high level of concentration and will to call the bowstring. Even the slightest drop in focus will cause the string to dissipate. Kiragi is known to have inherited the ability to arm the Fujin Yumi. In his supports with his father, it is revealed that while he displays the ability to handle the bow, he has yet to fully master its mechanics. This in turn translates to him not being able to wield the bow in-game. During the Heirs of Fate DLC Xenologues, Kiragi inherits the bow and uses it as his main weapon of choice. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem Fates Bronze Form Normal Form Fire Emblem Heroes Fujin Yumi= Bow |14 |2 |400 | |Effective against flying units. If unit's HP ≥ 50%, unit can move through foes' spaces. }} |-|Upgrades= Fire Emblem Warriors Bow | |30 |- |6 |Wingslayer |Effective against Flying Units. }} Item Locations Fire Emblem Fates |Inventory |Takumi Kiragi (Heirs of Fate only) |} Fire Emblem Warriors |Inventory |Takumi |} Etymology Fuujin, or Fūjin (風神), is the Japanese god of wind and one of the eldest Shinto gods. Fūjin literally means Wind God. Fūjin is commonly associated and depicted in art with Raijin, the namesake of Ryoma's Raijinto. Yumi (弓), read as Kyu, is the Japanese word for "bow". Trivia *The Fujin Yumi may have been based off the Ame-no-Makakoyumi, a bow that appears in Japanese mythology. Its arrows are very likely based off the Ame-no-Habaya arrows. *In ''Fire Emblem Heroes, Fujin Yumi is one of three weapons to completely replace its original special effect after being refined. Every other weapon either retains its effect, or strengthens it. *According to Mikoto in the Drama CD, the Fujin Yumi chose Takumi as its wielder, implying that the weapon has some additional requirement to be wielded. *According to Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher)'s twitter account, the Fujin Yumi was once used by Mikoto. It is never mentioned in Fates if she was the wielder of the bow prior to Takumi. **Similarly, one of Hinoka's cards depicts her wielding Fujin Yumi after the events of Conquest, though it is never mentioned in Fates proper. *The Fujin Yumi, being a bow, is unique among the other four legendary weapons in that it is unable to attack at at close range (though this weakness is negated if the Point Blank skill is equipped). In addition to this, it is also the only one of the five divine weapons who's name - Fujin Yumi - directly mentions its weapon type. Gallery File:FEH Fujin Yumi.png|In-game model of the Fujin Yumi from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:FE14 Fujin Yumi.jpg|Takumi wielding the Fujin Yumi. Category:Character-Exclusive Weapons Category:Legendary Weapons